


Sound of Silence

by Queen_of_Ice101



Series: By Your Side [4]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Character Suicide, F/M, Happy ending after death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Ice101/pseuds/Queen_of_Ice101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Kira ever rose, Before the first generation of L's successors were lost, Before Beyond went insane, Before A committed suicide, Before A and B passed on and left behind the legacy of pain and two simple letters, there were two children. </p>
<p>Children who have a story of their own, a story of never being good enough, of never measuring up to the impossible standard of L, of living on the brink of sanity with only each other to pull them back from the edge, a story of love and loss. </p>
<p>Will you take the time to listen to their story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful readers! Some of you may have already read one of my other stories from my Death Note OC series and I now proudly present you with another one:)
> 
> Sound of Silence is a story that takes place before B goes insane and A commits suicide and it's my idea of how those two met and ended up at the school together as well as why Beyond lost it after A committed suicide. Technically this isn't a OC pairing the way my others in the OC series are but it might as well be since the book gives us no information about A's personality so this is all being done from scratch with no spring board.
> 
> Before you read the story I would like to quickly do a explanation about A and B if you don't know who they are.
> 
> After the Death Note manga series was published a companion novel was as well. It was called Death Note Another Note: Los Angeles BB Murder Files. Naomi Misora (from Vol 2v Raye's fiancé) goes on a case for L himself to help him solve three murders that have taken place. The murder left no clues that the police noticed and it was her job to act as L's eyes and look for anything that might have been missed.
> 
> In the house of the first victim she meets a strange man who claims to be a detective hired by the family of the victims. His name is Rue Ryuzaki. He has black hair, sits with his knees drawn up to his chest, has bags under his eyes, and loves sweet things. They together work to solve the case when L gives his permission and at the end of the novel while they are waiting to stop the next murder from taking place Naomi puts together the clues and realizes that the killer is the very man she has been working with, a former member of Wammy House by the name of Beyond Birthday.
> 
> We end up finding out hat Beyond used makeup to look like L and learned L's mannerisms to act like him. Beyond, or B's goal was to become the greatest criminal and create a case that L couldn't close.
> 
> It is revieled that B was second in line to succeed L. Number one to succeed L is a unknown person called A. Beyond's alias in Wammy was Backup and A's was Alternate. Because if the pressure to be like L that A felt A ended up committing suicide and Beyond left shortly after.
> 
> In the original version of this book A is not assigned a gender. However in the English translation A is turned into a male. For the purposes of this story A will be a female since the original did not say A was a male.
> 
> Another important thing to know is that Beyond was born with Shinigami eyes which allows him to both see and understand the death date above people's heads. All his victims were assigned to die at the exact moment Beyond killed them. This is important to my story and to Death Note Another Note (which by the way I highly reccomend).
> 
> That's all I can think of that's important to the story for now so I'll shut up and let you read now:) If you have any questions that were answered above feel free to shoot me a pm or ask in your review!
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I don't own Death Note or the picture.

                                                   

* * *

 

A-9

B-10

* * *

 

Arianna sat in a police office for the third time of her life. First time was when she came home from a play date to find out her parents had been murdered. The second time was when her older foster sibling had walked in on their foster parents who had OD'd on high quality heroin. This most recent time was because her foster parents had been killed in a car accident. She had heard that a family of three had been in the other car, another foster family, and that only the child had survived.

Arianna heard someone open the door and come to crouch at her feet. It was the officer who had picked her up from dance lessons. He had a kind face and was watching her intently.

"I was talking to your foster siblings and they said that you never talk. That they've never heard you speak once. According to your social services worker you haven't spoken since the death of your parents. Would you be able to break that vow of silence for me? I would like to ask you a couple of questions." He asked.

Arianna just stared at him. She hated speaking, when her parents had died she had begged them not to leave her alone at the play date. She wanted to spend the day with them but they had ignored her and dropped her off before going home. She had never seen them again. Speaking was useless when very few people actually listened.

When she said nothing the man sighed.

"Very well, I'll speak then. How about I just tell you where your going next. You and the boy who's family was in the other car are going to be going to your new home together. It's a group home for kids that don't fit the the typical foster kid. They have enough room for both of you. His name is Beyond and he's sitting outside. I'm going to have you come with me and sit outside with him while we wait for your ride to come ok?"

Arianna simply nodded and stood to follow. She could feel the presence of someone behind her and hear ghostly laughter. She ignored it, sure that her subconscious was playing tricks on her because of the stress. However when hot air blew hard across her ear she spun to see what it was and saw nothing other than a huge shadow of something that was very much inhuman slip around the corner leaving behind the faint smell of Apple.

She shivered and picked up the pace until she was standing next to the officer looking at a boy. He looked to be around ten and had the most silky looking black hair. It fell down across his face like a curtain, not a single strand out of place. His eyes were a dark reddish brown and held no emotion. He looked at her and then flicked his eyes to above her head before looking away and dropping his head down.

"Beyond, this is Arianna and she will be joining you at your new foster home." He said abruptly, making Arianna think that perhaps the officer didn't like Beyond for some reason.

She sat down one chair over from him and watched the officer leave. After his footsteps had faded away completely Beyond looked over at her.

"Nice to meet you Arianna. Have you been in the system for long?" Beyond asked. His voice had a soft, gentle quality to it that sounded soothing.

Arianna tilted her head slightly before giving one short nod.

"Me to. I don't remember my parents cause I've been in the system for my entire life. How many years for you?" He asked.

Arianna held up three fingers.

"Three years of hell huh? Well this school should be interesting. If we stick together it might not be to bad. You don't talk much, are you a mute from some sort of a accident or something?" He inquired.

Arianna scowled and shook her head. She hated that question because once people realized that she didn't speak by choice, not because she was unable, they always tried to force her to and got mad if she didn't.

"You don't speak by choice? Man I wish I had thought of that, being able to avoid stupid conversations would be awesome. Do people ever get mad when they find out?" Beyond enquired.

Arianna nodded.

"That would suck. It's not like it's any of their business. When we get to that stupid group home people might get mad though so stick with me ok? I'll get rid of anyone who tries to make you." He said with a gentle smile.

Arianna smiled, but a glance to her right quickly wiped the smile right off her face. The shadow was back and much more distinct, darker and with a definite shape.

She flinched back, scooting away from the shadow that laughed softly and didn't stop. Her back bumped into Beyond and he looked down at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Arianna pointed to the shadow. Usually people didn't see it when she did but this one was so distinct that he had to see it. How could he miss it?

Beyond looked where she was pointing and froze. All the blood drained from his already pale face as he stared. He saw it alright, although by the looks of it he saw more than she did. He moved to stand in front of Arianna and spoke in a low harsh voice.

"Leave her alone. She has no connection to your kind."

Arianna heard the very distinct sound of laughter. Inhuman laughter. She shivered and watched as the shadow walked past her, a shadow finger brushing across her shoulder causing her to whimper. The shape then dissipated into the hallway leaving them alone.

Beyond exhaled and sat down next to her.

"Don't tell anyone about this. No one will believe you and they'll send me to a state home were delinquents go saying that I'm causing problems again. I'm not bad! I just see things others don't."

Arianna nodded and watched the door warily. After about twenty minutes of waiting both kids realized that it might be a long wait. So to pass the time they played things like kings corners and other types of card games with a deck of cards Beyond had gotten from the office.

Almost a hour and a half later their ride finally arrived. The officer that had spoken with her got mad at the women for leaving the for so long and she had snorted, saying that kids like them were trash so it didn't matter anyway.

At her words Beyond swore under his breath. Arianna looked up at him sharply and he placed a protective hand on her shoulder.

"We aren't trash, she is. This is gonna be hell."

* * *

 

**(Five and a half months later)**

Arianna stared in disgust at her grade two homework. She hated it! It was to easy! So was Beyond's work. He was just as frustrated as her with his work, it was way to easy for them and in their minds was a complete waste of time.

Their prison, sorry group home was run by a couple of greedy freaks that couldn't care less about the kids in their care. Surprisingly enough the kids, even the cruelest delinquent kids didn't bully Arianna about her lack of speech, they just accepted it and figured out other ways to communicate with her. None of them were close to her other than Beyond. The adults however hated her silence and would frequently yell or hit her for her lack of speech.

Arianna sighed again and threw her worksheets in the recycling. It was after supper and her foster dad was in the living room eating and watching tv. She tried to slip past unnoticed but he looked up and saw her.

"Arianna!" He shouted.

She froze and looked at him as he stormed up to her.

"You've done your homework?"

Arianna nodded.

Slap!

"Answer me with WORDS!" He roared.

Arianna held her throbbing cheek and tried to blink away tears. When she didn't respond he hit her again. Still no words. Then the beatings started. Arianna just collapsed onto the floor and curled into a ball, detaching herself from the pain and fear. She just didn't care anymore.

Then the pain stopped several voices filling her ears all at once. She uncovered her head and peered up to see two of the older boys pinning her foster father to the wall.

"Let me go! I'm your guardian and what I say goes! I'm in charge and I will punish her the way I bloody well want!" He snarled.

"Bloody. The perfect term dearest foster father."

Beyond strolled up to him as their foster father gave a lurch forward, teeth bared and fists clenched.

He broke free, sending one of the boys flying into the wall with a sickening thud. He lunged for Beyond after whipping a switchblade out if his back pocket and then froze before crumpling to the ground, a kitchen knife imbedded in his abdomen.

Arianna's eyes tripled in size and at the sight of the thick red liquid that was forming a ever-growing pool around her foster father. She felt herself getting light headed and moments later everything faded.

* * *

 

The police came and brought all the kids away, shipping everyone but Beyond and her off to other homes and centres. Arianna ended up in the hospital with a cracked arm and a concussion which was a miracle is and in and of itself.

After she was released five days later she and Beyond were brought to the station while all the other kids were taken from their foster moms care and shipped elsewhere.

Arianna and Beyond sat in the same room as the one they had first met in, but this time neither of them were interested in playing games. She closed her eyes and leaned into Beyond, attempting to block out the sounds of the station.

The door opened and she heard two sets of footsteps approach.

"Beyond and Arianna. I need to speak with you."

Arianna opened her eyes and sat up straight, staring blankly at the man.

"I have been looking over school records after being contacted by the principle of your school. Your records tell us that you both are extremely intelligent and are light hears ahead of your age group. Because you have no family I've taken the liberty of signing guardianship papers for both of you and am taking you to a orphanage for gifted children."

Arianna stared at the man is shock. Gifted?!

"So basically your gonna just dump us in another group home?" Beyond asked.

"No! Wammy House is nothing like a group home. It's design is to take on children who are highly gifted and allow them to live in a environment that supports them furthering their knowledge and talent. We do not take on more children them we can take care of and we do not hire adults who do not enjoy working with kids and teens."

Beyond shrugged.

"Whatever. It's not like we have a choice. Take us wherever."

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


End file.
